Rivers and Roads
by alliencat
Summary: Hermione feels the stinging pain of what it's like to miss Ron after he leaves the Trio's search for horcruxes. She finally sheds a tear. Inspired by the song "Rivers and Roads" by The Head and The Heart. Please read and review!


**Inspired by _Rivers and Roads_ by The Head and The Heart - one of my favorite songs. Please take the time to look it up and listen to it! The last few lines are directly from _Deathly Hallows_. Please review. Enjoy!**

_Nothing is at it has been, and I miss your face like hell. And I guess it's just as well, but I miss your face like hell.  
>Been talking 'bout the way things changed. And my family lives in a different state.<br>Rivers and roads, rivers and roads, rivers till I reach you._

Everything had changed.

The tent was cold. It was about fifty degrees outside, but it was still cold. No matter the amount of blankets Hermione threw on herself, she couldn't get warm. So she decided to accept the coldness. It was going to be like this for a while. She had to get used to it. Harry was outside, getting some air. She couldn't handle the amount of sunlight there was, so she stayed in, trying to sleep, but failing miserably.

She stared at the weavings of the ceiling above her. She remembered how she used to look at her plaster ceiling in her bedroom in London and her mind would make shapes out of it. This time there was nothing but cloth lines.

It seemed like as the days passed, time moved slower and slower. Every day, her chest got heavier. The area behind her nose and eyes stung all the time – she was always on the verge of tears. But even so, she never let one fall. Not even one. She knew the reason for all this, it was because of the horcrux. It put them all in bad moods. But lately, when she would take it off to give to Harry, the feeling lingered. Everything was gray.

She tried not to think of him. For hours at a time, she'd get lost in books, whatever she could find. If she had to read _A History of Magic_ one more time, then she would. As long as her thoughts weren't allowed a spot in her head.

She and harry had a nice talk yesterday, a real heart to heart. She got off her chest how she felt like she was in a different world now. How things had changed so quickly. That she missed her family in London, but had accepted that she would probably never see them again. She didn't say anything about Ron, though. It was too hard, too soon. Neither of them, Harry nor Hermione, had discussed his leaving. She knew that if she even said his name once, all the tears that were trapped in her head and soul would pour out at once.

She missed him like hell.

Hermione had never felt this way before. She had never felt longing or yearning or the emotions that came with missing someone with all your heart. It was pain. She rolled over on her side, burying her face in her pillow. Without permission, she welled up. She just wanted him here, by her side. By their side. She couldn't stand this, being without him. Harry was her best friend, but Ron was something else. She knew it since about fifth year at Hogwarts, but never dared to admit it to anyone. Especially not him. She could never.

But given this situation, she'd say anything to make him come back.

The tears were like a river. She thought they would never stop. She tried her best to be silent, to not let Harry know this was happening. He must've been miles away now. Every time she thought of his face, his voice, there was a pain in her chest. He could've been dead – but she didn't dare think past that.

She wanted more than anything to leave tomorrow, walk however long to find him. Cross whatever rivers and take as many roads needed to find him. She couldn't be without him. But she had to stay.

As the tears stopped and she caught her breath, she dried her face with a wool blanket. The ceiling was like a magnet to her, and this time, she saw his face in the fabric. She decided to hold on for just a little bit longer. Eventually she fell into an uncomfortable sleep, her head aching from crying so hard.

Hermione woke to someone shaking her and saying her name loudly. "What is it –"

"_Hermione_!"

"What's wrong? Harry? Are you alright?"

"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here."


End file.
